Currently, users of mobile terminals have to download or install applications corresponding to each service so as to be provided with various services. For instance, when using a hotel service, a user has to download or install an application corresponding to each hotel (e.g., Hilton Hotel, Marriott Hotel, etc.). This may cause inconvenience to the user.